MegaMan Battle Network Christmas Time
by bluedarkyugi
Summary: Join Sarah as she celebrates her first Christmas as a human.
1. Preperatons

MegaMan Battle Network – Christmas Time

Chapter 1 - Preperations

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, awaiting Saint Nick, who soon would be there.

Asleep in her room, the young girl lay, like the Lord Jesus, asleep in the…

"HEY!" screamed Sarah sitting bolt upright in bed, "It's three in the morning Lan, what are you doing in my room?" She stared at Lan, his PET in hand. "Is that on record MegaMan? That's it, get out! Out, out, out!" She chased her brother out of her bedroom and watched him run down the hall to his room.

"And if a single copy of that tape gets out you are dead Lan!" she yelled, "You too MegaMan!"

In her room, Mrs. Hikari woke and said sleepily, "What time is it?"

"3 o'clock," said her navi.

"Sounds about right," said Dr. Hikari sleepily as he rolled over in bed, "Get back too sleep, it is Christmas day after all."

_1 Week Earlier_

"So too the Christian Religion Christmas celebrates the birth of Christ," said Sarah, "And it is also other festivals in other religions too. But to everyone else it's an excuse to get presents, give presents and generally have fun."

"That about sums it up," said Yai, "It's pretty fun because we all usually just throw a big party on Christmas Day at my house to celebrate."

"Sounds like fun," said Sarah, "Need any help."

"Not really," said Yai, "Have you done your Christmas shopping yet Sarah?"

Sarah sat in silence for a few moments.

"I knew I'd forgotten something," she said, "I was so interested in the actual history behind Christmas that I'd forgotten to get everyone's presents."

"Best get moving then," said Yai, "This is possibly the worst time to leave it until, you'll have to contend with all the people getting that last minute gift."

Sarah ran to the metroline to catch the last train to Electown and somehow reached it just in time, her first stop was the Electronics stores for her Dad.

"Let's see," said Sarah, "Nope, he's already got that, got that too, and that, oh, he built that, is there anything here that he hasn't got or built?"

An assistant came up to her.

"Hello," said the assistant, "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for some computer parts for my Dad," said Sarah.

"We have an extensive range here," said the assistant, "A lot of these were built by Dr. Hikari himself."

"That's the problem," said Sarah.

The assistant did a quick double take. "I see," said the assistant, "Have you tried our imported range from Netopia's Science Institute?"

It was expensive, and you had to wait for the parts to be ordered, but Sarah boiled it down to get one of these or a new computer. She ordered one of the cheapest and made a line for the kitchen utensils.

She looked around the department, her Mum had been going on about the microwave kept breaking down, she actually paid for one before she realized she had to get it home without her Mum noticing. Or did she?

She asked the assistant to hold onto the stuff whilst she nipped out for a moment, the confused assistant did so whilst Sarah ran down the street to a BattleChip shop.

She should have gone to Higsby's she thought afterwards, she had spent over 10000 Zenny in the shop on one chip, but it was perfect for Chaud. Thinking of Chaud she pocketed the chip and rang him asking for some help. Ten minutes later, her Mum's new Microwave was in Chaud's car, alongside Yai's present which she'd noticed going into the shop. Only three more left to buy for now.

Dex was easy, three minutes in a game shop and Sarah walked out with a bargain, placed next to Yai's it looked small though.

She decided to get Lan's present from Higsby's, which just left Mayl. After what seemed like an eternity browsing jewelry stands she settled on a small bracelet, after she left she noticed Chaud had brought something too, but she decided not to press the point, after all, half the fun was not knowing what the gift was.

She managed to convince Chaud to keep the gifts safe until Christmas Eve when she'd help him drop them off. She walked into Higsby's and came out with Lan's present, plus a few more chips in her folder. She decided to check her account then and laughed, in one afternoon, her entire cash supply had nearly gone.

She arrived at home and found Lan and her parents putting up the Christmas decorations at home, her Dad told her to get the rest of the boxes down from upstairs and she carried down the remaining 3 in 1 trip to the amazement of Lan. Most of the decorations had already been hung leaving just the tree. She pulled the tree off the roof of the car and carried it in with some help from Lan.

After standing the tree in the pot and packing it in Sarah and Lan began pulling the decorations out of the boxes Sarah had carried down and began putting them on the tree. Sarah really took notice of the decorations noting the imagery that had spawned the decorations. She did admit that she'd had fun both hanging the decorations and relating them to the tales surrounding the myths behind Christmas.

At last the decorations were hung from the tree and the lights had been strung and tested, in record time Dr. Hikari noted. But there was still one thing missing from the tree.

Lan gave a small cough and Sarah turned to see Lan holding the star from the top of the tree out to her.

"We thought that you should put the star on the tree," said Lan, "This been your first Christmas as a human."

"I couldn't," said Sarah, "I mean, don't you normally do it Lan?"

Dr. Hikari placed his hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Go on," he said, "We all decided you should. Besides, it will help you to get into the spirit of things."

Sarah smiled as she took the star from Lan, she climbed onto a footstool and with her Dad holding her to steady her, she reached over and placed the star onto the tree.

"Merry Christmas," said Sarah as she hopped down from the footstool.

"Merry Christmas to you too," said Lan.

1110101110101010101010111010101010101011101110111010111010101

_22 Years Later_

In the Hikari household, Hub climbs to stand on the stool to place the star on the tree, whilst Sam sits on Sarah's shoulders to do the same in the Blaze house. A tradition passed through centuries, with memories passed through the years recurring time and time again.

* * *

AN: That binary code isn't just random numbers, well done to anyone who figures out what it says.

Next Update: Boxing Day


	2. Party Time

MegaMan Battle Network – Christmas Time

WBuilder: If that's your answer you were very close, I'll explain it at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 2 – Party Time

Early Christmas morning, about 4 hours after Sarah's rude awakening from Lan, the pair raced downstairs to the presents by the tree. Lan and Sarah received decidedly different gifts.

Sarah had received what at first glance had looked like computer parts from Dr. Hikari, after Sarah explained to Lan that they were actually for her body she found the note saying that her Dad would install them later for her. From other people she had got mainly clothes and books, but no matter how much she searched she couldn't find one from Chaud.

Lan had received BattleChips and PET upgrades from his Dad (Three of the upgrades weren't even on public release yet), he had also gained more chips from his friends as well as a new bandana from Mayl. His present from Sarah was some Field Change BattleChips. Both of them opened Higsby's parcels to be snowed under with a load of cheap BattleChips Higsby had tried to give away the week before.

Lan and Sarah went upstairs to get changed into clean clothes and came downstairs to hugs from their parents for their gifts, luckily for Lan. Sarah had, had the sense to write, "From Sarah and Lan," on the gifts. Mrs. Hikari and Sarah managed to get the new microwave working whilst Dr. Hikari explained the upgrades to Lan.

Sarah called Chaud and asked for a lift to Yai's party, when he turned up Sarah simply climbed in and didn't mention the lack of a present, she simply felt the BattleChip in her pocket and thought of the prices she could get for it.

Yai had a surprise when Sarah and Chaud turned up early for the party, but when she saw the presents in the car, she decided to keep her mouth shut, especially when Sarah pulled out a large box with "Yai" written distinctly on it.

Sarah put the box and a smaller one down in front of a surprised Yai and said, "Happy Christmas Yai."

Yai ripped the paper of the large box to reveal…

"A milkshake maker?" said Yai.

"I keep telling you," said Chaud, "It's those Strawberry milkshakes you have that give you that large forehead."

Yai was about to explode when Sarah bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Open the other gift first," she said, "That one's from Chaud."

Yai opened the gift to find a large pack of Strawberries.

"Appreciate them," said Chaud, "I had them specially imported for you."

Yai thought for a moment before seeing the funny side of the joke and started to giggle.

Sarah and Chaud pulled some more presents from the car, as she pulled out Dex's present he ran down Yai's drive towards her. One quick throw and Sarah gave away her fifth present that day. She had to drag him into Yai's house to stop him from rushing home to play the game. Mayl and Lan arrived almost arm in arm soon after, Sarah handed over the bracelet to Mayl leaving her with just one present left.

Although more people came the party had already started and Sarah had taken to comfort eating over Chaud forgetting her present, although Mayl and Yai had tried to talk to her she simply brushed them off, everyone but Chaud and Sarah had started to play charades with the navis, Chaud was sat going over some company details with ProtoMan whilst Scyler was trying to talk Sarah out of eating much more.

Chaud sat oblivious to the party when he was roughly pushed to the floor.

"What's the deal not getting me a present?" said Sarah angrily , "I spend most of my money on you and you get me nothing," she pulled the chip out of her pocket and threw it at him, "Here, I hope you choke on it."

Chaud picked it up and looked at the symbol. "GaiaBlade," he whispered.

"I didn't think you had one," said Sarah, "And I knew how much you collected Sword Type BattleChips."

"How much did this cost you?" said Chaud.

"More than you spent on me obviously," said Sarah, "Did you get me anything at all?" She picked Chaud up and threw him back onto his chair.

"Lan!" cried Chaud, "I think something's wrong with your sister."

Lan looked over at Chaud and Sarah. "Sugar rush," he said, "And with what she's eaten, I'm not surprised."

Chaud somehow scrambled out of his chair and ran over towards Lan. "What do you mean Sugar Rush?" he said, "More like furious."

"Look," said Lan motioning towards Sarah who was walking over with a hurt look on her face.

"Why are you running away from me Chaud?" she said, now sounding more hurt than frightened, "I thought you liked me."

"You just tried to kill me," said Chaud squashing himself against Lan's chair.

"Oh," said Sarah sounding surprised, "I'm so sorry." She bent down and gently hugged Chaud.

"I don't know which one is worse," said Chaud, "Scary or cute? Why is she like this anyway?"

"Sarah's body processes sugar for energy," said Lan, "If she can't hold anymore energy then it doubles the amount she uses, but normal people just become hyperactive, with Sarah, it all goes to her head and makes her act drunk."

"Anything you can do to help?" said Chaud.

"Wait it out," said Lan, "Should only be until tomorrow morning."

"Anything faster?" said Chaud.

"She needs to burn off the excess energy," said Lan. Lan thought for a moment before smiling. "How's about your new party trick Sarah?" he said.

"I don't have a party trick," said Sarah.

"That upgrade Dad installed today," said Lan, "The DP module."

"Ohhh," said Sarah, "Is that safe?"

"Sure," said Lan crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Ok," said Sarah stepping back a few steps before yelling, "Dimensional Projection!"

Sarah seemed to flicker for a moment before a flash of light appeared and Sarah stood in her navi form.

"Now deactivate the module," said Lan.

The navi form faded as Sarah stood in her human form with a look of horror on her face.

"Oh no," said Sarah, "I didn't have a sugar rush did I?"

"Yeah," said Lan turning back to the game to see everyone staring at Sarah, "Ok, shows over, lets get back to the game."

People slowly began to stop staring as Sarah and Chaud found a small corner to talk.

"What was that?" said Chaud.

"I can't cross fuse normally," said Sarah almost embarrassed, "So Dad mad the DP module to allow me to project my navi form into the real world. If I'm not in a dimensional field, it creates a small one just big enough for me, but I can't hold it for long as it takes a lot of energy."

"No wonder Lan used it to waste the excess energy," said Chaud.

"I tried to kill you didn't i?" said Sarah, "What was that about?"

"Because I didn't get you a present," said Chaud.

"Oh yeah," said Sarah, "Why did you forget?"

"I didn't," said Chaud pulling a box out of his pocket, "I got you this."

Sarah opened the box to see a necklace lying in the box.

"What do you think?" said Chaud.

"It's beautiful," said Sarah.

"It's platinum," said Chaud, "I didn't dare get gold as there are so many fakes out there you don't know if it's the real thing. Here let me help you with that." He prised the necklace from Sarah's fingers and fastened the clasp around the back of her neck. "How does that feel?"

"Thank you," whispered Sarah, "Thank you so much."

* * *

The coded message in the last chapter was in morse code, if you take 1 as a ., 111 as - and 0 to seperate them, with a bit more work you can get the message "christmas". Should have been Merry Christmas but it would have spilled into the second line.

Next Time:

MegaMan Battle Network - Memories

When Empress is split from Roll and suffering from Amnesia, is Sarah right to trust her, or will she turn on them at the firstchance she gets?


End file.
